What Blair Didn't Know
by svenjen
Summary: She switched schools again and stayed in France to keep away from him. But what Blair Waldorf didn't know could soon change everything. Rated T for content and language.
1. Chapter 1

**What Blair Didn't Know **

**A/N**: This will be a really short little story with small chapters. I am just beginning a major move and really have little time for this (but I wanted to write it so badly) so I need to be quick. Hope that's ok.

**Summary**: She switched schools again and stayed in France to keep away from him. But what Blair Waldorf didn't know could soon change everything. This takes place after Season 3 finale with a totally different outcome…

**Prelude**

Despite the efforts of her best friend, Blair remained depressed most of the summer. Despite the parties and hoopla, the glitz and glamour, the shopping and sightseeing, she still missed him. Despite the shattered hopes, the devastated spirit and the broken heart, she still loved him. Desperately. But she was hurt. He'd destroyed her more than she could have ever believed possible.

But when the call came that Chuck had been shot and was in a hospital in Prague, Blair still insisted she go with Serena on the first available flight to see him. No contest.

He was alive. Battered, beaten and bruised, but alive. His heart soared when he opened his eyes and caught sight of her by his bedside. She was holding his hand, tears pooling at her eyes.

"Oh Chuck," she whispered. "I'm so sorry. Are you ok?"

"I feel like I've been hit by a bus. But I'm glad you're here. I… I didn't think you'd come after everything that happened," he admitted.

"Of course I came. Despite everything that happened I still care. I needed to know that you'd be all right," she confessed. "The doctor says you'll make a full recovery." She bent down and placed a light kiss on his forehead. She dropped his hand and backed up towards the door.

"Don't go," he pleaded. "Please!"

"I'm sorry, but I have to," she replied, as a new batch of tears threatened to rain down. "Serena just went to get some coffee. She'll be back any minute."

"Blair!" he called after her.

She turned and ran from his room passing Serena coming down the hall with two large coffees in her hands.

"I'm sorry S. but I need to leave," she sobbed to her friend. "I'll talk to you in a few days, ok? Chuck's awake. He's going to be all right. But I can't bear to be near him right now," she admitted. "It just hurts too much."

"Ok Blair, I'll call you when I decide to head back home." Serena stated and headed down the hall to see her stepbrother.

Outside Blair flagged down a taxi.

"To the airport," she told the driver. She needed to get out of there and away from Chuck fast.

XOXO

**Chapter 1**

Chuck was pissed. He'd only brought the blond nurse home with him to prove a point. He was responsible. He was caring. He was a new man. He would prove to Blair that he had changed. But she was gone.

Serena informed him that Blair had withdrawn from Columbia and had transferred to Toulouse. She was staying with her father and Roman in France. And she wasn't coming back.

XOXO

Back in France Blair had begun to settle nicely at the chateaux. She had a couple of weeks before her new semester started at the university and she needed to rest. She could never remember being this tired in her life. Sure she felt guilty about running away to France, but she honestly believed it was for the best. She knew that if she had stayed she would be tempted to go back with Chuck.

This would be a new start for both of them. She'd heard from Serena that he had returned home with a new girlfriend in tow. Well, wasn't that just peachy! She was thankful she was thousands of miles away from them, despite the fact that Serena knew the reason for his new romance was to make her jealous. Blair was grateful she wasn't close enough for him to know that it worked.

Of course she was jealous! She loved him. Still! The thought of him with another woman wrecked havoc on her. She truly did want him to move on, but not like that. Deep down Blair knew she still wanted him to want her, to need her, to love her. Like she did him.

And yet she was so afraid of his impact on her and the ease at which he seemed to be able to destroy her that she couldn't bare the thought of seeing him again. Yet she desperately wanted to.

So for now she would stay in France. She told Serena it was a permanent move. But at this point, she wasn't sure. Maybe next year she would go back. Or maybe once she had finished school. Maybe. But maybe not.

Her first few weeks back at school were hectic. It was a new campus, with new students and a new language all to get used to. She returned home to her little apartment exhausted but determined to do it.

Once her comfort level of receiving instruction in French was obtained (she was after all, suppose to be bilingual), she eased into the routine. Bed, eat, school, eat, homework, eat, bed, etc, etc, etc. She appreciated the hard work. It kept her mind off of her friends and family in New York, but mostly, it helped keep her mind off of him.

XOXO

Back in New York Chuck eased back into his position of CEO at Bass Industries. He put most of his effort into the company and was soon turning profits for the company that would have even impressed his father.

At night he would make his way back to his penthouse. Eva would welcome him home with a scotch and a neck rub. She would serve him a meal and ask him about his day. She would take his hand and lead him into the bedroom and make love to him. Although he appreciated her efforts, he found their relationship lacking.

He missed Blair. Her wit. Her sarcasm. Her spontaneity. Her friendship. Her body. Her.

His private investigators confirmed she was living and going to school in Toulouse. They also assured him that she was casually dating but did not seem to be intimate with any one of the many suitors that she had.

He was relieved she hadn't gotten involved with anyone new. It would have killed him for sure. The mere thought of her loving anyone else was more than he could bear.

Perhaps one day she would return to New York. To her friends and family. To him.

Until then, he would play house with Eva. After all she really was a nice lady. She was gentle and kind. She was thoughtful and loving. She was better than drowning himself in alcohol and drugs. But she wasn't Blair.

XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The autumn days soon began to blend into each other. Her routine at school set the pace. Everything else seemed to revolve around it. She went to school parties, but refrained from drinking. For some reason booze just made her feel nauseous. She dated fellow students, but refused to be intimate with anyone. For some reason the thought of another's hands on her body made her stomach turn.

On the side she kept in contact with Serena, but refused to ask her about Chuck. For some reason, hearing about him and his new lover also made her want to vomit.

And she was sick of being sick! She had fought bulimia throughout her adolescence. She'd had a nervous stomach all spring and for most of the summer making her throw up over the slightest upset. Her periods, although still irregular, were heavier than usual and were often accompanied by severe cramping. Her bowels were fussy and she felt horribly bloated. She had a headache almost everyday and was chronically depressed. It was like she had become the poster child for hypochondria! It was pathetic!

But she was determined to persevere. By the end of the first semester she was at the top of her class. As the last of her exams finally ended she returned to her father's chateaux welcoming the break she had until the new semester began. But they had other plans.

"Don't get too comfortable," Roman suggested to her. "We're all flying to New York for Christmas!"

"But I can't go back!" she expressed with concern. "It's too soon! I'm not ready yet!"

"It's not a choice Blair," her dad informed her. "Your mother is expecting us tomorrow night. You only have to stay a few days if you want, but you are going."

XOXO

They landed just before midnight on Christmas Eve day. Blair was so grateful the flight was over she could have kissed the very earth under her feet once they'd landed. Her ankles were horribly swollen and her back was killing her. The food was horrific (even for first class) and she was nauseous again. It was the worst flight she could ever remember.

Yet it was wonderful to see her mom and Cyrus, Dorota and Vanya and little Anastasia again. The following morning Blair called Serena to let her know she was home for a visit. She begged her friend not to tell Chuck she was back.

"Don't worry about it," Serena informed her. "He's gone to Europe with Eva for the holidays."

Although relieved on one level, Blair couldn't help but feel a bit hurt too. Oh well, she thought, it's probably better this way.

The two friends had a great time on Boxing Day shopping for new clothes (not that they needed to save money, but after all, a sale is a sale!). Serena noted how exhausted her friend looked. She also noted that Blair looked heavier than she ever remembered seeing her in the past. Not that she was fat, but she wasn't quite as skinny anymore.

"It's because I'm so bloated all the time Serena," Blair explained when she noticed Serena looking at her waistline. "See, even my ankles are huge! My mother told me I needed to cut back on all that French food. It's too rich. It seems all I do is eat, sit at a desk and sleep lately. I've only gained about five pounds, but I feel enormous! It hasn't helped my depression either," she added angrily. "If this keeps up I'll be a whale by next summer!"

"I think it's normal to gain weight when you go back to school B." Serena said. "Like you said, all that sitting and sleeping probably isn't helping your waistline. You should probably join a fitness class when you get back."

"I did join one this fall S." Blair whined. "But little good it's done me!"

"Anyways, I have a surprise for you," Serena announced changing the subject. "I'm going back to France with you for a couple of weeks until your classes start up again!"

"That's wonderful S!" Blair cried happily and she hugged her friend. It would be great to have company until she headed back to her dreary life at school.

XOXO

On the other side of the globe things weren't going quite so well. Eva's family lived outside of a small town just north of Paris. Chuck had not wanted to stay with them in their modest home, preferring to stay at a Bass run hotel in Paris. He finally agreed to stay after Eva insisted her family would be insulted if they refused.

The family was pleased to have them as guests but insisted Chuck stay alone in the guest room just off the kitchen. Eva would be in her own room across the hall from her parents upstairs. That the entire family shared one bathroom really bothered him, as did the moldy shower curtain and the bar of soap with hairs stuck to it. Thank God he'd brought his own soap!

It was two days after Christmas when they asked him what his intentions were with their daughter. He had no answer. So he was asked to leave.

When Eva found him in his Paris hotel room the next morning he was packing to leave.

"I'm so sorry Charles," she told him. "They are very protective of me. When you couldn't answer their question, they believed you really didn't care for me. I know you really do. If you can wait for another couple of days, I'll come back with you."

"I'm leaving for Toulouse this afternoon," he informed her. "Eva, you're a great girl, but your parents are right. I don't love you. You should go back home."

"It's her isn't it?" she asked with tears starting to fall from her eyes. "You're going to look for her."

"Yes," he replied.

"But she's a bitch! She walked away from you! She doesn't love you like I do!" Eva yelled.

"She does love me. More than you can imagine," he informed her. "And I love her too. I don't care what it takes, but I'm going to get her back. And Eva, she may be a bitch, but she's my bitch," he stated.

"You are a bastard Charles!" she yelled at him as she slammed out of the hotel room.

"Yes, I am," he agreed with a smirk towards the closed door. "But I'm her Basstard, not yours!"

XOXO


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"It really wasn't that bad B," Serena insisted to her friend. "I thought the flight was great considering it took us forever to get back."

"But look at my ankles Serena. They're huge!" Blair had not enjoyed the return flight into Toulouse. Her back and ankles were killing her again. Her head pounded and she had horrible cramps again. She wanted nothing more than to climb into her bed and sleep for a week.

Despite the long flight Serena was bubbly and enthusiastic. She had slept most of the flight and was ready to go and explore the small city. Blair wished her well and headed in for a quick bath before going to bed. She was asleep within moments.

Serena stayed out most of the afternoon. When she introduced herself as Blair's friend from New York to Blair's neighbor, she got invited to the neighborhood pub later on. Because Blair was still sleeping, she went alone.

XOXO

Serena had a blast that night. European men found her even more attractive than American ones did (if that was even possible). Her long blond waves and sparkling blue eyes were a hit. She found herself dancing with several attractive guys all of whom were competing for her attention. She was thinking it was almost time to head back to Blair's apartment when the hand grabbed her.

"Just what do you think you're doing here Serena?" he asked.

"Chuck!" gasped Serena. "I'm visiting with Blair. But what are you doing here is an even better question?"

"I have to see her," he informed her.

"Where's Eva?" Serena asked with a snotty tone.

"You know there was never really anything there. I left her in Paris. I only came over here to see Blair."

"Well she's not here. And she doesn't want to see you Chuck," she insisted.

"Since when has that ever stopped me before?" he drawled.

"You need to leave her alone. Go home Chuck!"

"Not without Blair," he said.

Serena walked over to one of the handsome suitors who had given her plenty of attention. She asked him if he would walk her home (even though the pub was only a few steps away from Blair's apartment). She didn't want Chuck following her.

She said good night to the young man and kissed him passionately before heading up the stairs into Blair's apartment. Just as she was shutting the door Chuck burst inside.

"Chuck!" Serena hissed. "You need to leave. You haven't been invited here and Blair's going to be upset."

"I'm not leaving until I talk to her!" he insisted.

"She's sleeping. Come back in the morning." Serena insisted.

"No thanks, I'll wait for her right here." He said as he sat himself down on Blair's sofa.

"Suit yourself, but you know she'll just throw you out in the morning." She snipped as she headed into the guest room.

Chuck sighed. She was right. It was likely that Blair would throw him out the next morning. He didn't care. He would stay in Toulouse as long as it took to win her back. He grabbed the blanket that was draped over the back of the couch and lay down for a sleep just as the sun began to peak through the window.

Blair awoke with a start. The pain ripped through her back and into her guts. She felt a gush of warm fluid between her legs. Great, her period! Again! Oh God, she thought. I'm going to die! She made her way into her tiny ensuite and sat on the toilet. The amount of blood on her panties was unreal. She fought an urge to vomit that suddenly overwhelmed her. Another cramp wracked her body and she cried out in pain. More heavy blood. Something was wrong.

She called for Serena several times. No one answered her. She tried her best to wash the blood off herself and stuffed a clean folded facecloth against her crotch. She made it back to her room and managed to put on a clean pair of underwear and a long t-shirt nightgown. She went out into the living room and knocked on the guest room door.

"Serena," she cried doubling over in pain again. "Wake up. I think I need to go to the hospital."

He was on her immediately.

"Blair, what's wrong?" he asked with concern.

Oh my God, I'm hallucinating she thought as she screamed for Serena again. Another cramp hit her, knocking the air out of her and causing her to drop to her knees and double over.

Chuck placed his arms around her. "Tell me what's wrong!" he cried. And then she passed out.

Chuck ran into Serena's room and shook her violently.

"Get up!" he hissed. "Blair needs an ambulance."

"Oh my God Chuck what did you do?" Serena asked hysterically as she spied her best friend on the floor outside her door.

"I didn't do anything!" he insisted. "She was trying to wake you up saying she needed to go to the hospital. Now call an ambulance!"

While Serena called, Chuck stayed with Blair, stroking her hair telling her it was going to be ok. He went and got the blanket from the couch and started to cover her when he noticed a pool of blood forming under her.

"What's wrong with her Serena?" he yelled at his stepsister. "Why is she bleeding?"

"Oh my God Chuck! I don't know. She wasn't feeling well after the flight and just wanted to go to bed. She had cramps like she was going to get her period or something. That's all! Oh God! Blair!" she cried.

The ambulance arrived soon afterwards and Blair was whisked away to the hospital. Serena and Chuck soon followed behind in a cab.

XOXO


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_AN: Thank-you to everyone who has taken the time out to review. But I must say I am a little disappointed at the lack of response to this story. It kind of bums me out! Anyways, for those of you who are enjoying it, read on. This chapter will answer a lot of your questions._

At the emergency desk they were told that no information could be given out on Miss Waldorf, as they weren't immediate family.

"I'm Chuck Bass, her fiancé," Chuck announced to the triage nurse, "and this is my sister as well as her best friend," he added as he tried to avoid the scowl from Serena. "Her other family members are all in the United States right now. So this is as immediate as it's going to get for Miss Waldorf."

"I apologize Mr. Bass. Of course come this way," she replied and led the two of them down a corridor into a private waiting room. "I'll see what I can find out for you."

The wait, although brief, felt like it lasted forever. Unfortunately for Chuck, he had no clout in this hospital and couldn't get demanding like he could back home. He wasn't used to showing such patience.

A few moments later the triage nurse showed up with an orderly.

"They're prepping her for surgery right now. The orderly will take you up right away, but your sister will have to stay. You'll need to hurry!"

"Surgery?" Serena gasped. "Chuck?"

"It's ok sis, I'll go," he hugged her briefly and followed behind the young orderly.

What could be wrong he wondered? His heart was beating a mile a minute and he was fighting back tears. He hated hospitals. They always meant something bad for him. First his mother's death and then his father's. The last time he'd been in the hospital was last summer after being shot. He had absolutely no good memories of any hospital ever!

The orderly took him in a little room and had him scrub up. He didn't think to ask why, he was so numb. The fellow put a little blue gown and a hat on him and then made him step into some booties. When the guy held out the gloves for him to slip on, he snapped out of it.

"What's going on? Why am I dressed like this?" he asked as he followed the orderly down the hall.

"To keep the area sterile," he informed him as he opened the door to what appeared to be a small operating room. "Now in you go before you miss it!"

"Miss what?" He asked dumbfounded as he found himself in the operating room.

"Mr. Bass. Please come over by Miss. Waldorf's head. We're needing to get this done as soon as possible," the nurse asked him in very hard to understand English.

Chuck did as he was asked and went over to Blair's head. He wished his knowledge of the French language were better. It would be nice to understand what was going on. He looked down at Blair. She was still unconscious, as pale as a corpse and was hooked up to all sorts of tubes and machines. He took her hand and gently stroked it. He told her he loved her and it would be all right. He hoped he was right.

Just then the surgeon came in. He gently slapped Chuck on the back and smiled, saying God knows what to him in French. The surgery soon began.

Chuck was curious as all hell as to what they were doing to Blair, but was afraid to get in the way. They seemed to be in a hurry. All of a sudden everyone seemed to get really excited. Chuck heard a whimpering noise and then a soft cry from behind the surgical curtain.

The nurse came over to him and pulled her surgical mask down.

"You have a fine son," she congratulated him. "Come and cut the cord."

WTF? In a complete stupor he followed her around to the other side of the surgical curtain and saw the child. He gasped aloud! Dumbfounded, he took the scissors that were being handed him and snipped the cord, separating the infant from the placenta that lay in a pan on another table. He felt his knees go weak. The nurse caught him before he fell. He snapped to when he heard the monitors' panic sirens going off like crazy.

"She's crashing," someone said.

"What's happening? What are all those sirens" he asked in alarm. _(__A/N: Notice the Tom Swifty?__)_

"Your fiancé's heart has stopped," someone informed him in broken English as they ushered him out of the room. "It happens frequently with placental abruptions."

"Her heart has stopped? As in she's dead?" he blanched and passed out cold.

A few moments later someone waved smelling salts under his nose as he came to.

"Mr. Bass," the orderly who initially had walked him into surgery called to him and gently slapped his face. "Mr. Bass!"

"What? What's happening? Blair!" he yelled.

"She's going to be all right Mr. Bass," the small man said. "There were some complications. But they got her heart going again. She's lost an awful lot of blood but she's a real fighter. You must come and look at your son. He is beautiful."

"My son!" Chuck repeated. Blair had a baby! Was it his? He quickly did the math. If it was a full term baby, it probably was. He scowled. Why didn't anyone tell him she was pregnant? And why was she allowed on an overseas flight that far along. He knew there were rules about that kind of stuff. He was angry as hell.

He followed the orderly down the hall, into the elevator and down to another floor. He'd look at the child first, but then his sister had better have answers. As he headed into the nursery he asked the orderly to bring up his sister. The man nodded his head and left.

The nurse asked him to sit down in a little room just opposite of the nursery. In a moment she returned and placed the infant in his arms. One look assured Chuck that the child was definitely his. It was the spitting image of him except for the eyes and the hair color. They were both so dark they were almost black. But the baby had his face, his jaw, his nose and his ears.

His son! He and Blair had a son. He lifted the baby up to his chest and held it close to him, placing a little kiss on his forehead. He was absolutely stunned! This was unbelievable! He felt tears run down his face.

XOXO

Serena couldn't understand what the funny little man was trying to tell her but she smiled and followed him anyways into the elevator and then up several floors and down another hall. She spotted Chuck in a small room holding something against his chest. It looked like he was crying!

"Chuck, what's the matter? What's happened to Blair?" she asked frantically and then she stopped short as he lowered the baby back onto his lap.

"We had a baby," he cried. "Blair and I had a baby."

"No way! Are you serious?" she asked. "She couldn't have been pregnant. I was just with her this afternoon. She didn't tell me she was pregnant! Did she look pregnant to you! This has to be a mistake. A joke! Where'd you get the baby from Chuck?"

"Come here and look at this baby Serena," he snarled. "What do you think?"

"Oh my God, it looks just like you! The poor kid!"

He nodded. "So are you telling me you didn't know she was pregnant?" he asked her.

"No! I don't think she even knew Chuck," she insisted. "Blair was complaining how she'd been sick all summer and how bad her periods were becoming recently and she thought she was gaining weight from being in a desk all day. Her feet and back had been bothering her too, but besides that, she was fine."

"Why didn't you tell me she wasn't well?" he snapped. "I would have made her go and see a doctor months ago!"

"Because you were living in the states with Eva, Chuck!" she snapped back. "Remember Eva? That little nurse you brought back to rub in Blair's face. You and Blair aren't together anymore Chuck! She came here to get away from you. You need to remember that!"

XOXO


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_A/N: For anyone who was confused over the last chapter... She didn't know she was pregnant! Honestly this happens. I modeled her case after an episode on the tv documentary out a couple of weeks ago. Still confused? Google it!_

Later that morning they both went back to Blair's apartment. Serena immediately went to bed and Chuck packed a small bag up for Blair to have in the hospital. He had the limo he'd hired take him to a baby store where he bought a few sleepers and other items for his son including a car seat.

Back at the hospital he quickly checked on the baby then headed to the post op ward where they had Blair. She still was sleeping when he went into the room. The doctor informed him she'd likely sleep for several hours yet. He pulled the lounge chair beside her bed and settled in next to her, holding her hand as she slept. He finally drifted off.

He awoke a few hours later to a loud moan.

"Chuck, what are you doing here?" she asked. "And why am I here? I hurt everywhere!"

"I came to see you last night," he replied with a smile. "Do you remember what happened last night at all?" he asked.

"Not really." She answered. "I remember getting home from the airport and feeling really sick. I had a bath and went to bed. I remember getting up and having really bad cramps," she recalled. "Oh God! What did I do?"

"You had to have emergency surgery early this morning Blair," he told her.

"Why? What's the matter with me?" she asked. She was feeling pretty scared. Maybe she had a tumor or something she thought as she recalled how badly she had been bleeding.

"I don't really know how to put this so I'm just going to say it, ok?" he asked.

"Chuck what is it? What's wrong with me?" she yelled.

"You're ok Blair. I promise. But when they brought you in last night they discovered you were pregnant."

"What do you mean I was pregnant? I haven't even had sex since last spring!" She cried. " How could I possibly have been pregnant?"

"Blair, you had an abruption of the placenta. That means the placenta pulled away from the uterine wall. That's why you were cramping and bleeding so much. The baby was full term. But you could have died Blair."

"I had a baby? And it died?" she cried. "Oh my God Chuck. I didn't even know I was pregnant. I'm so sorry. It... it must have been yours!"

He placed his arms around her gently and kissed her softly on the forehead. "No Blair, the baby lived. We have a son," he told her.

She looked up at him questioningly with tears starting to fall down her face. "We have a baby? A little boy?"

"We have a son," he confirmed and smiled at her as he leaned down for another kiss. He felt tears coming on too.

Just then the nurse came in. She began to speak to Blair in French.

Blair was in a total state of shock! She began talking to the nurse quickly in French and soon a full conversation developed between the two that Chuck just couldn't understand (Blair had always been much better than him at languages). But what Chuck did understand was they were both excited and then Blair was sad and was full out crying by the time they were done talking.

"What did she say Blair? Why are you crying?" he asked.

"She told me the baby is healthy, but that I almost died twice this morning. They had to give me a hysterectomy Chuck," she cried. "That means I'll never have another baby after this."

"I'm sorry Blair," he answered leaning down to hug her again. "But you have a healthy baby now and you are going to recover." He shuddered to think of the alternative. She could have died just like his mother had.

"I suppose you're right Chuck, but It's just so overwhelming," she replied through her tears. "But what the hell am I going to do with a baby now? I'm still I school and am not at all prepared for this. Oh God, and what's my mother going to say? She's going to kill me!" she groaned.

"She'll probably try to castrate me first," he laughed. "Don't worry about the baby. We'll figure something out," he reassured her.

Soon the nurse brought the child in to Blair. This whole scenario seemed surreal until he was placed in her arms. She was shocked. He looked just like Chuck!

"He's beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"He has your eyes and hair," Chuck told her.

"Yeah, but he's the spitting image of you for sure," she replied as she gently stroked his face.

The baby turned his face towards her finger.

"You need to feed the child," the nurse explained to Bair. "He is hungry."

"Oh God! I don't know what to do!" she confessed.

"I will help you," the nurse told her with a smile. She walked over to Blair and undid the ties from the back of her gown.

"Um, I'm going to wait outside for awhile," Chuck stated nervously and started to leave as the nurse slid down her gown.

"Your fiancé, he is nervous, no?" the nurse asked with a smile as he started to leave.

"Fiancé? " Blair asked.

Chuck turned around and looked a Blair. He was as red as a tomato from embarrassment.

"I'll explain later," he promised as he slipped out the door.

XOXO


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Serena showed up later that afternoon armed with presents for Blair and the baby.

"What are you going to tell your mom?" she asked.

"I honestly don't know S," Blair replied. "I'm still in shock myself."

"Well here's another one for you then," she smirked. "What are you going to do about Chuck?"

"That I seriously don't know either." She shook her head. "Imagine my surprise when I woke up this morning to him holding my hand and snoring by my side! And then to find out I had his baby! It's just way too much to think about!"

"Did you know you were pregnant B?" Serena asked seriously.

"Honestly? No!" Blair stated. "I just thought I was retaining fluid and gaining weight. But now that I think of it, there were other signs. I was sick forever this spring and summer but I summed that up to being a total nervous wreck after all Chuck put me through. I was exhausted and depressed but summed that up to starting a new school in a new country. I gained weight and retained fluid but I figured that was due to my new French diet. The biggest thing that prevented me from even suspecting I was pregnant was I thought I was having my period all along. But the doctor told me I was bleeding from the placenta throughout the whole pregnancy. I guess I was really anemic. He said I could have easily died from heart failure months ago!"

"Well, if Chuck hadn't have been there last night you probably would have died!" Serena confessed. "I was so drunk I never would have heard you yelling for me before you passed out. Chuck's the one who woke me up and got me to get the ambulance."

"Really?" Blair asked. "You know I thought I saw him last night but everything was so foggy and I was in so much pain I honestly thought I was hallucinating!"

"No that was Chuck last night all right!" Serena laughed. "He found me in the pub just before I left to come back to your place last night. He forced his way in Blair, telling me he wasn't going anywhere until he fixed things with you. Which brings me back to that question again, what are you planning to do about Chuck?"

Blair felt tears threatening again as she shook her head. "I don't know Serena. I still love him. You know that hasn't changed. But I don't know if I can ever trust him again. I don't know if I could handle ever getting hurt like that again."

"It'll never happen again Blair," came a familiar voice from the doorway. "I swear I'll never hurt you again."

"Chuck!" Blair and Serena both said at the same time looking at him and then back at each other again.

"Um. I think I'll go and buy us some coffee," Serena said as she slipped out of the room to leave her friends speak.

"I'm serious Blair," Chuck stated as he walked over to her bed and took her by the hand. "I'll do what ever I can to make things up to you. I want you back in my life."

"It's not that easy Chuck," Bair said as the tears now pooled back in her eyes and began to spill over. "I know you don't intend to hurt me, but it seems you can't help yourself but to do the most extreme things that do."

She covered his hand with both of hers. "I'm sorry, but you know it's true. Besides, I understand you have a new girlfriend, Eva, right?"

"No, she was a diversion only," he admitted. "I left her back in Paris, Blair. The only reason I came to Europe was to find you. And then you went and had our baby! You can't give up on us Blair, especially now that we have a son together."

"I know Chuck," she sighed through her tears. "I'm really at a loss right now. I don't know what to do about the baby, or about you."

"Well, that's what I was away this afternoon doing," he informed her. "I went and talked to your landlord after I found someone to translate for me. He agreed to rent me the empty apartment next door to you for now. I want to be on hand to help out with the baby until we decide what we're going to do," he confessed. "I also went shopping and am having a crib and some other stuff set up in both suites right now as we speak. I bought everything the sale's woman in the shop told me you would need for the little guy for the next few months. You won't have to worry about anything when you go home."

"Thank you Chuck," she replied sincerely. "You really didn't have to do that."

"Of course I had to do that Blair. He's my son," he said firmly looking her directly in the eye. "And I want the best for both of you. I want to be a part of both of your lives. But until you're ready to give me another chance, I'm not going anywhere even if it means I have to open a branch of Bass Industries right here in Toulouse!"

Chuck meant every word that he said sincerely. He had spoken to his lawyers that afternoon. They informed him that because the child was born in France he was a French citizen. Chuck was therefore not allowed to take the boy back into the United States without full legal consent of his mother. Not that he would ever dream of separating the child from his mother. He knew that wouldn't be fair or right for either of them, but he would be a part of the boy's life even if it meant relocating to France. Of course he would prefer for Blair to take him back and return to New York with him and the child as one family. So until that happened, he would stay as close to them both as was possible. If he wasn't living with her, he'd live as close to her as he could.

XOXO


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

_A/N: Sorry but I have disabled all anonymous reviews after being horribly abused tonight over my last story. I am sorry if this upsets anyone, but I want anyone who wants to slam me to have the balls to do it to my face! Again I apologise to anyone decent who this might affect._

"He needs a name you guys," Serena informed them as Chuck and Blair played with their child. "You can't just keep calling him baby or the boy."

The trouble was they hadn't been able to agree on a name yet. They had been tossing ideas around most of the next day and the poor kid was still just Baby Boy Waldorf.

Blair liked the traditional names, but Chuck detested them. Being called Charles, after all, had been annoying from the time he was a small child. He wouldn't wish that on any kid of his.

"I'm not calling him Sky or any other hippie type name," Blair insisted. "With a name like that he's bound to grow up like Rufus Humphrey!"

"Well, I think you should name him for what he looks like," Serena suggested. "He's going to be drop dead gorgeous when he grows up with those dark eyes and his hair. And if he's anything like what Chuck was like as a boy, he's bound to be slightly devilish."

"I'm not naming my son after the devil Serena!" Blair insisted. "Regardless of who his father is!"

"Beelzebub Bass!" Chuck howled. "You must admit it has a certain ring to it!"

"Chuck stop!" Blair fumed. "That isn't even funny!"

"Come B. You have to admit, it kind of is," Serena giggled. "Of course you wouldn't name him that, but something with a little edge to it would be nice."

"What about Damien?" Chuck asked.

"Almost as bad as Beelzebub!" Blair stated. "Wasn't that the name of some demon in a movie?"

"No, Damien isn't right but what about Damon, Blair? It's close but not as demonic sounding."

Blair thought for a moment. "Damon isn't bad," she admitted. "But isn't that the name of one of the vampires in that show you watch Serena?"

Serena blushed. "Well yes," she admitted. "But he's not really a bad vampire after all. And the guy is really, really handsome!" (A/N: _No shit, he's a freaken hunk! Nom, nom, nom!_)

"I think that name would be alright," Chuck admitted, "even if he is named after a vampire! Damon Bass. It works."

"You mean Damon Waldorf don't you Chuck?" Blair stated, looking Chuck hard in the eyes.

Chuck glared at her. "Fine. How about Damon Waldorf-Bass for now? Does that work for you Blair? We can have it changed later," he mused.

"You're pretty optimistic Bass," Blair laughed at him. "Alright, Damon Waldorf-Bass it is then!"

"Yeah! We have a winner!" Serena shouted as she looked down at the baby in Chuck's arms. "Now who's going to phone our folks first and tell them the news?"

XOXO

Lily was blown away by the news but was thrilled to the point of tears about the baby. She told Chuck to make sure he brought both Blair and the baby home soon. He promised he'd try.

Blair's mother on the other hand, was not amused in the least. She pitched a complete fit on the phone. In addition she was devastated when Blair informed her that she had to have a hysterectomy after the delivery. And when she was told Chuck was the father, Eleanor was livid. "After everything he did to you Blair! Then he had to go and knock you up too!" she'd said. To her Chuck had made her only grandchild be born out of wedlock under traumatic circumstances to a heartbroken mother. The poor child was cursed right from the start. And although her words were harsh, they were, unfortunately, somewhat true.

Blair couldn't get a hold of Howard and Roman. They were somewhere over the ocean on their way back home. She would try them later at the chateaux once she knew they were home and settled. She was hoping their reaction wouldn't be quite as extreme as her mother's had been.

XOXO

The next day, Blair and Damon were discharged home. Serena wasn't with them as she had been asked out by one of the good looking gentlemen from the other night. So after listening to the list of do's and don'ts from the doctor, Chuck finally loaded the little guy into the car seat and strapped it down in the back of the limo. Once at home Damon began fussing and needed feeding again. Blair sat on the couch and lifted her blouse to begin nursing him.

Chuck wasn't sure at this point what to do. Up until now he'd always felt like he should leave whenever she breast-fed. But he really didn't want to go and sit alone in his apartment while the baby nursed.

Blair noted his discomfort and told him to sit and stay if he wanted to. After the first few days of nursing she wasn't feeling embarrassed about it at all anymore. After all, more people had poked and probed at her body the last few days than she could have believed. She couldn't care less if he saw her boob or not at this point!

He was mesmerized. Chuck watched his son as he latched onto her full breast. The baby grasped her finger as she stoked his chin with one hand and stared at his mother with adoring eyes while Blair cradled him in her arms. Chuck had never seen anything quite so beautiful in his life.

If anyone could have told him he'd fall even deeper in love with Blair than he was before she left for France, he would have thought it impossible. But everyday now he felt himself slipping deeper and deeper in love. He swallowed hard, fighting the tears that were threatening to come.

When the child had finished nursing Blair tucked herself away and handed him to his daddy.

"Can you please burp and change him for me Chuck?" she asked. "He should be ready to go down for a nap pretty soon. I want to jump in the shower while I can. That is if you don't mind."

"No problem," Chuck assured her. He had become quite efficient with both tasks over the last couple of days.

He rubbed and patted the baby's back until a good burp and a rush of warm frothy milk dribbled down his shoulder. He was thankful Blair had suggested he put a cloth there should the baby spit up. Now that Blair's milk had come in, Damon seemed to spew up often.

Next he took the little guy into Blair's bedroom and placed Damon on the change table. He opened the wet diaper and laughed when the little guy sent up a stream when the cooler air touched him. Luckily he was expecting it this time and covered him up with the diaper. When he was sure his son had finished peeing, he wiped him clean and put on a fresh diaper. He put on a clean sleeper and brought the baby back out into the living room. He wanted to cuddle the little guy awhile before he put him to bed.

Chuck lay down on the couch and placed his son down against his chest. He gently kissed the baby's head and covered him up with a little blanket, gently rubbing his back. He found himself humming some nameless little melody under his breath as the baby settled. Soon both father and son were asleep.

When Blair came out of her room a little while later her heart melted at the sight of them sleeping on the couch. She quickly got out her camera and clicked a few pictures. She took another couple on her cell phone and sent them off to Lily and her mom.

She lifted the little guy off of Chuck and took him into his bed. She went back out into the living room and placed a blanket over Chuck. She carefully bent down and placed a light kiss on his forehead.

"Thank you," she whispered as she stroked his hair back from his temple.

"Stay with me," he begged and he took her hand and gently pulled her down on the couch next to him. He moved over onto his side to make room for her.

"No Chuck, I can't," she insisted and tried to stand back up.

"Please Blair, just for a minute," he pleaded. "I just want to hold you for a minute. Please! I promise I won't do anything."

"Fine, just for a minute then, and no funny business Bass!"

"I promise Blair, not that you could do anything right now even if you wanted to. Does your incision still hurt?" he asked her.

"A little," she admitted as she slowly lay down. She curled up in against him and his arm quickly slid around her waist holding her back into him tighter. He buried his head into her hair until his mouth grazed her neck.

"Thank-you," he told her.

The motion made her shiver and he held her a bit tighter. Soon she felt her entire body relax. She closed her eyes and let a little sigh escape her lips. She didn't want to get too comfortable but she had to admit, it felt great.

She felt Chuck's body settle and his breathing become slow and steady. Soon she too fell asleep.

XOXO


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_A/N: Again, sorry but I have disabled all anonymous reviews after being horribly abused tonight over my last story. I am sorry if this upsets anyone, but I want anyone who wants to slam me to have the balls to do it to my face! Again I apologize to anyone decent who this might affect_

A couple of hours later Serena came in from her date. She did a double take on her way past the living room to the guest room and had to stop. With a smirk she took out her cell phone and snapped a couple of pictures of the sleeping couple. They looked absolutely adorable like that. The next time Blair insisted she was finished with Chuck she would show Blair the pictures to prove to her otherwise.

Blair awoke to the sound of her son crying. Serena came out of the kitchen with a big grin on her face.

"So B. How was your little nap?" she asked Blair as she was getting off the couch to go and get her son.

Blair just shook her head and went into her room to retrieve her crying child.

"Leave her alone Serena," Chuck asserted. "Don't try to make her feel bad about this."

"I was doing no such thing Chuck," She argued. "I just think it's cute!"

"Cute? You think this is cute Serena?" Chuck hissed. "This is too important for you to tease her about. She is my life! "

"Relax Bass!" Serena snapped. "I'm glad to see you guys are getting close again. Just don't fuck it up this time."

"I don't plan on fucking it up Serena! Just stay out of things this time. You just have a way of making things worse for us, that's all," he quipped. "So keep your mouth shut where it doesn't belong!"

"Don't you live next door now Chuck?" Serena snapped. "Maybe you should go home for awhile."

"Maybe you should go home too. Don't you have some other lives to destroy back in New York?" he grated.

"Don't you?" she echoed sarcastically.

"Will you two please stop?" Blair asked coming out of the bedroom with the baby. "You're both giving me a headache. Serena, can you run to the market for me please?" she asked handing her friend a list and some money. "And Chuck," I need you to go to the pharmacy and pick me up a few items as well please." She handed him a list and some more money. "I'll nurse the baby and start supper for us all. Then I want you both to leave for awhile so I can go to bed and rest like I'm suppose to."

"Sure B," Serena replied and came over to grab the note and cash. She gave Blair a quick hug and kissed Damon on the cheek before heading out.

"Fine!" Chuck stated and took the list from her refusing to take the cash (he could never accept money from a woman!) He leaned over and gently kissed her on the lips and his son on his cheek.

Blair blushed, turning her back on him and headed into the living room. She lifted her blouse and nursed him on the opposite side from her previous time. (She was horrified at the thought of becoming lopsided up top!)

After she fed the baby, she burped and changed him and then put him in his car seat and brought him into the kitchen. She placed him on the table so she could begin making supper, hoping Serena would hurry with the vegetables she wanted for dinner.

She began preparing meat and started a pot of rice on the stove when Serena returned with the veggies and milk from the market. She cleaned and chopped the veggies and threw them in into the wok with the meat for a stirfry, adding some spices and salt for flavor.

Serena asked her what had happened that afternoon with Chuck.

"You two were looking pretty cozy when I walked in," she commented. "Does this mean you have forgiven him?"

"No," Blair quickly replied. "It means that we are trying to work things out for sake of the baby. It doesn't mean I've taken him back. I don't know if I ever can," she added sadly.

"It looked more than just trying to work things out! You guys were totally spooning when I came in. I have pictures to prove it!" she bragged. "I think you want him back!" she teased.

"Ugh! I don't know what I want Serena," Blair admitted. " I mean it felt great to even just lay with him again like that. But I'm so scared. My heart is telling me to take him back, but my head is telling me to push him away fast!"

"Well I promised him I won't interfere," Serena disclosed, "So I won't. But I promise if you take him back and he hurts you again, I'll kill him."

Blair smiled at her friend. "Not if I kill him first," she laughed.

Chuck soon returned from the drugstore. He was clearly agitated.

"Really Blair? You had me buy you sanitary napkins, nipple cream, and a breast pump?" he whined. "You'll have to do better than that to scare me away," he added.

"Thank-you Chuck," she added. "I'm sorry if my needs made you uncomfortable," Blair mused.

Serena snorted with laughter. The thought of him asking where to find such items must have been amusing.

"I can't stay for dinner B, even though it smells great," she confessed. "I have another date!"

"Same guy from the pub S?" asked Blair."

"No," she blushed. "This one is a doctor from the hospital," she admitted.

"I must admit I'm impressed S," Blair admired. "You move really fast!"

"No comment!" Chuck sneered.

"Shut up Chuck!" Serena snapped back at him. "Look who's talking!"

"Will the two of you please shut up?" Blair asked firmly. "I'm sick of your fighting."

"See you later B," Serena replied with a smile as she grabbed her purse headed out the door. "I have to meet Etienne at the café down the street in a few minutes."

Serena turned and looked at her stepbrother. "We'll play again later," she promised.

"Bitch!" he responded as she headed out the door.

"Chuck!" Blair snapped. "Please. Not in front of our son."

"You're right Blair. Sorry," he apologized, putting his arms around her from behind for a quick hug.

"Enough," she laughed wriggling out of his clutches. "Please remove Damon from the table and wash and set it for supper."

He did as he was asked.

After dinner he cleared the table and did the dishes for her. Blair had to admit she was impressed. She fought off laughter at the sight of him in an apron.

"My nanny used to make me do chores when I was little. She felt it added character I guess," he confessed as he noted the look of amusement in her eyes. "See you don't know everything about the great Chuck Bass after all."

"I guess I don't," she admitted. "When you're done you can help me give Damon a bath and then I need to get us both into bed."

"Us?" he looked at her optimistically.

"Damon and I Chuck," she laughed. "I was serious when I said I needed a quiet night. I can't be with you like that, ok? So don't push me. I'm exhausted."

"You're right. I'm sorry," he apologized. "Of course you're tired."

"You should go out for awhile, enjoy the nightlife around here," she suggested to him after they had bathed the baby. She had just finished nursing him again before putting him to bed. "The city has a lot to offer."

"The only thing I want from this city is you and my son," he growled. "But I'll leave you alone if that's what you want. I promise." He leaned over and kissed the baby and then lifted his head up to Blair and gently brushed his lips against her cheek. "Goodnight," he sighed as he headed to the door.

"Chuck…," Blair started before he left. When he turned around she smiled at him. "Thank-you," she stated.

He smiled back and nodded before he turned to leave for the night.

XOXO


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Over the next few days Blair tried to settle into a routine with her child. Serena partied and helped out a little and Chuck stayed close, helping any way he could. He kept his hands off of her as he'd promised although it went against every instinct he had.

This particular morning Blair decided to pack up Damon and head over to the university to talk with a counselor regarding the classes she was suppose to start the following week. She had gotten up early before the others awoke and told neither Chuck nor Serena she was going.

Her counselors were sympathetic to her story. They encouraged her to take a semester off to care for the child and figure her life plan out. She refused. She felt school was too important and she needed to finish it regardless of whether she had a child or not. They finally agreed with her rational and arranged for her to take a couple of her courses online with the exception of two that she would have to take on campus. If she arranged for a baby sitter or a part time nanny for a few hours every other day, this would work well.

She fed and changed her son before catching a cab and riding into the city. Despite the wardrobe that Serena and Chuck had purchased for the baby, she wanted to pick up a few things on her own. She had spotted a quaint little boutique on the other side of the city months ago and decided to explore it.

To her delight there were some interesting and unique little outfits and accessories she found for him. She sighed and bit back tears when she spotted the beautiful little dresses for girls as she realized she would never have a use for any such item, remembering the hysterectomy that had recently been preformed on her.

After her shopping spree she decided to take her son home to feed and put down for a nap. She was grateful for the stroller that accommodated the baby's car seat that Chuck had bought. There was so much crap you had to bring along with a baby it was overwhelming. She could never have carried it all without the help of the stroller.

When she finally got back home an angry Chuck met her in the hallway outside of her apartment door. It seems that Serena had simply informed him Blair and the baby weren't there and had refused to allow him in. The two had been fighting all morning.

"You can't just up and leave like that!" Chuck yelled at her.

"Pardon me?" Blair snapped. "I'm a grown woman Chuck and am not accountable to you or to anyone else for my whereabouts."

"That's not what I meant Blair," Chuck insisted. "But I didn't know what to think when you just left like that. I just…, I thought…"

"What? You thought I ran off on you with your son Chuck? Is that what you were going to say?" she accused angrily. "You really think that poorly of me, Chuck?" She shook her head at him in disgust.

"I'm sorry!" he cried. "Of course I don't think poorly of you. But I couldn't reach you. I just didn't know what to think! It scared me, ok?"

"You're insecurity is what scares me Chuck. My cell phone was off for a reason. Now, if you don't mind I need to attend to our son. I'll bring him over to you after I finish nursing him, ok?"

"I'm sorry," he said again looking very dejected. He knew he'd screwed up. Again. He also knew he'd just been dismissed. It was humiliating for sure, but he knew he'd overstepped his boundaries and she was right to be angry. She hadn't denied him anything up until this point. He had just pushed her too far. "I'll leave you alone," he agreed and turned around to head back into his apartment.

XOXO

Once inside Chuck began to pace. He wasn't sure what his next course of action should be. He didn't want to drive her away. He felt a desperation he had never experienced before wash over him. He was scared. If she left him again he would surely die. And he didn't want to believe she would deliberately withhold his son from him, but if he pushed her too hard, she just might disappear again and take the child with her. He was at a loss.

XOXO

Blair was seething mad when she got into her apartment. She fought back angry tears as she changed from her dress into an outfit that would allow her to nurse. Her boobs were so swollen and she had begun to leak! It was both painful and embarrassing.

How dare he, she thought! She was disgusted that he had distrusted her so quickly. Imagine, Chuck Bass. Distrusting her! She felt that she'd been very accommodating to him despite the awkward circumstances of this whole situation. Just when she thought they might work, he had to go and screw it up again.

After she had fed Damon and taken him over to his father for the afternoon Blair left the apartment again. She agreed to meet with her own father and Roman for lunch in the city in private. She needed to explain about the baby and what had happened to her.

Roman was thrilled about the baby (always the romantic!) but Harold was both shocked and angry. He insisted they go after full custody of the child immediately to prevent Chuck's interference.

"That's not what I want daddy," Blair insisted. "Besides, if it came down to it, Chuck can't remove Damon from French soil legally without my consent, right? But I don't want to deny him access to his son."

"Do you still love him Blair? After everything he's done to you?"

"I do," she admitted as tears started to fall down her cheeks. "And I know he is sorry for what happened. He still loves me daddy, and he wants us to try to get back together."

"I don't know if you can trust him Blair," Harold said sternly. "He's hurt you time after time. Now you have a child to worry about too. What if he hurts him too?"

"I don't think he'd ever do that daddy. You should see him with the baby. He's wonderful."

"He supposedly didn't intend to hurt you either, remember?" Harold snapped. "He's turning out to be too much like his father was. That man was a pariah! He destroyed everyone he ever supposedly got close to. It's a good thing that car got him before he ruined Lily too! Chuck's dangerous. I think you should move back in with Roman and I. We'll get a restraining order on the bastard!"

"Daddy!" Blair gasped. "Chuck is nothing like Bart. He's a good father and I can't do that to him."

"Are you honestly telling me you're actually thinking about getting back together with him Blair?" he confronted.

"Harold," Ramon interjected. "Leave the girl alone. They are in love. Remember what it was like when people told you what to do about me?" He sighed in memory of those brutal months when they first committed to each other. "Your daughter is a grown woman. She must do what her heart tells her to do. She is intelligent. She'll make the right choice. Trust her. We can not interfere."

Harold looked at his partner and shook his head. "She's my only child Roman. I'm only trying to protect her."

"Of course you are," he supported. "But you also must encourage her to live her own life. She won't do anything to put her son in harm's way. Trust her. She'll do what's right. She is a Waldorf after all!"

"Thank-you Roman," Blair sniffed. She turned to her father, squeezed his hand and added, "He's right daddy. I have to figure this out on my own. Now let's finish lunch and you can come and meet your grandson. He should be waking up shortly from his nap."

XOXO

Harold was in love. Despite the fact that the child's father was Chuck Bass, he had to admit, the two of them had made a beautiful baby. His heart absolutely melted over the little boy. Roman began to cry at the sight of his partner and the small boy. It made his heart sing!

'You did well Blair," Roman stated and then looked over at the extremely uncomfortable looking Chuck. "You too Charles," he added with a big smile.

"Thank you sir," Chuck added shyly. He excused himself, stating he should probably give the family some time to visit.

"Just a moment Charles," Harold began as Chuck prepared to make his exit. "I'd like to talk to you for a moment in private."

Chuck gulped and nodded his head as the older man handed the baby back to Blair and began to follow him out the door.

Once in Chuck's apartment Chuck motioned for Harold to sit down. He sat in a matching chair across from him. Chuck couldn't believe how frightened he was at that moment.

Harold was a very powerful and experienced lawyer. He could smell fear a mile away. It made him extremely happy that the boy was afraid of him at that moment. He should be!

"Now Charles. I'm not going to play games with you here, ok?" he began. When Chuck nodded he continued. "I don't know what Blair is thinking when she tells me that she trusts you with this baby. After your deplorable treatment of her last year, I seriously have my doubts that you are worthy of either of them. You understand what I am talking about?"

"Yes sir," Chuck admitted, swallowing hard as he tried to keep his composure.

"As far as I'm concerned, I would like them both relocated to where you can never contact or hurt either one of them again. But my daughter, for some reason, still loves you despite what you did to her last year. And she insists on giving you a chance with my grandson…. against my better judgment I must add. For now, I'll respect her wishes."

Chuck sighed with relief. He hadn't realized he was holding his breath. The man had strong points. He felt tears threaten.

"But let me finish," Harold continued. "I'm far from done saying what I need to say to you. Blair is my only child and you hurt her horribly in the past. I don't take that lightly! So you need to know a few things before I leave here today."

Chuck nodded to the older man dreading what might be coming next. He knew Harold was not one to take lightly, in fact besides his own father, Harold Waldorf was the only man who ever could scare the shit out of him as a child.

"First of all," Harold began again, "if you EVER hurt Blair again whether it's intentional or not, I will destroy you and Bass Industries."

"Secondly, if you try to interfere with whatever decision Blair makes about my grandson I will see you are never permitted on French soil again. You know my brother Howard is a very powerful government official here. And you also know I am a powerful enough man in this country that I can and will do this. You may think because you're Chuck Bass the world boughs to you, but over here, it doesn't."

"And thirdly, I will be watching you very, very closely. And if you ever treat my grandson as your father treated you I will make sure you never see either of them again."

"Now Charles," he continued as he witnessed the tears beginning to roll down Chuck's face. "I don't mean to come across as a prick here. But Blair is MY child, and I am a good and protective father. So I will do whatever I can to protect them. I know you are a smart enough man to believe me. Maybe one day you'll understand why I am being so strict here. If your intentions are pure, I will respect my daughter's wishes and let her make her decision about you without interference. But if you are playing another one of your sick and twisted games or try anything funny with either of them, I will follow through on everything I have said today. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir," Chuck answered respectfully looking at Harold right in the eye. He had known he was in for a lecture and a possible threat, but holy shit! He continued with a sincerity he honestly meant, "I promise I won't do anything to harm them. I love Blair more than I could have ever believed possible. And Damon is just as important to me as he is to Blair. I beg you to let me prove myself. Please."

"Prove it Charles. That's all I have to say to you. If you are indeed as sincere as you claim, then this will work out well for all of you. But if not…"

"Yes, sir, I understand," Chuck agreed.

"Fine, then." Harold stood and approached Chuck who also stood to face the man. Harold surprisingly reached out and hugged Chuck to his chest. "Don't let them down son," he stated.

"I won't," Chuck promised.

XOXO

After Harold and Roman left, Blair left the sleeping baby with Serena for a while and went over to see how Chuck was faring. She had suspected her father had torn him a new one. She wasn't disappointed to hear he indeed had.

"Fuck Blair, that man is horrifying!" Chuck admitted.

"Daddy's just a little protective of me Chuck," she smirked.

"A Little!" he exclaimed. "He seriously scared the shit out of me Blair!"

"Well, if you'd tell me what he said to you, I could maybe shed some light on it," she offered.

"I'm sure you can well imagine what your dad said to me Blair!" he stated. "Rest assured I'll do my best not to piss him off!"

XOXO


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_A/N: Warning this chapter has a little bit of SEX in it…. Not nearly as graphic as my usual smutty stuff…. But it has some heat to it._

Soon it was time for Serena to head back to the states and for Bair to return to her classes at the university. Neither could believe Blair wanted to return back to school so soon.

Chuck was more than happy that Serena was returning. Their constant fighting was ridiculous and only seemed to upset Blair. He had agreed to watch the baby when she had classes on campus twice a week for a few hours. He also could help her out when she needed to complete heavy assignments or study. With Lily's help Chuck had arranged to do some of his work for Bass Industries from his laptop and use computer conferencing in his apartment for a while. He'd also have to fly to the Paris branch now and again for business, but that was time he could be flexible with. These arrangements worked well for both of them.

The months seemed to fly by. Chuck didn't push his luck with Blair knowing she'd need some time still to let him in. They had become better friends again then they'd been in a while. He couldn't believe how much he missed just even being friends with her again.

When Blair's mother and Cyrus visited her in the spring, Chuck felt for sure that he was in for a second lecture. Instead Eleanor just pulled him aside and whispered, "You better intend on marrying my daughter Bass" to him. He had smiled at her and promised he'd certainly try.

Their son was flourishing! Damon was a healthy and happy baby. By the time Blair's courses were about to end for the semester he was already rolling over and trying to crawl. He showed promise of being as intelligent as both of his parents and as active as his father had been as a child.

That the child slept through the night from the time he was two months old was a blessing. He got that from Blair. Chuck, on the other hand, had been plagued by colic as a baby. He was a poor sleeper until he reached his teens.

Damon was a good combination of them both. He could raise his brows just like his mother and had his father's deadly smirk but with Blair's dimples. He was adorable and often had complete strangers come up to them and make compliments on how beautiful he was. He was going to be a lady-killer for sure! He seemed to be the perfect baby. His parents were proud.

On the evening of her final class Chuck took them out to celebrate. They seldom had gone out together at all. He treated them to a lovely dinner and then hired a horse and carriage to take them around the historical park near the restaurant. It was a chilly spring evening and they sat together bundled under a blanket. Chuck held their son on his lap enjoying the baby's excitement of being on the ride. Blair sat close to Chuck sharing the warmth under the blankets. It was kind of romantic.

When they were finally home the baby was settled for bed, Blair invited Chuck to stay and watch a movie on pay per view. She sat beside him and he scooted a little bit closer to her and smiled shyly. He put his arm around her shoulder and sighed when she leaned her head against him. They hadn't been that close since their afternoon nap together when she'd first brought Damon home from the hospital.

Chuck was so tense he wasn't able to concentrate on the film they were watching. He hadn't felt this nervous about being near a girl since he was eleven years old.

Blair sensed his nervousness. She thought it was actually kind of sweet. It almost made her want to laugh. Imagine the great Chuck Bass afraid of her!

After the movie had ended she got Damon up for a final feeding for the night. Chuck sat next to Blair as she fed him. He watched in awe as his child was nourished from the body of the woman he loved. He carefully reached over and stroked the baby's cheek as he suckled. It was an intimate gesture and it made Blair blush.

"Chuck," she said.

"You're so beautiful," he told her.

He got up and went into the bathroom. He almost envied the closeness their son had to his mother. Almost. He wanted to nuzzle Blair himself! He knew what her milk tasted like. He had been bottle-feeding her expressed milk to Damon whenever Blair had to go to the university all semester. He couldn't help but to sample it himself (he wouldn't have been Chuck Bass if he didn't). He remembered it tasted a little like he remembered her tasting, and a lot like milk, but a bit sweeter.

The trouble tonight was that being so close to her while she nursed their child was, for some reason, kind of turning him on. He wanted to caress her full breast and bury his head deep inside her cleavage. He wanted to taste her himself. All of her! It had been too long for him to be without sex and even longer for him to be without her in that way. He stifled a moan even thinking about it. The mere thought put fire in his belly. He didn't want her to think he was perverted, but dam he wanted her right now!

When he left the bathroom he noticed Blair was burping the almost sleeping child. He volunteered to change and put him to bed for her.

Blair agreed commenting she wanted to grab a quick shower anyways. When she came out of the shower she saw Chuck rocking the sleeping baby in what was now the nursery. He was humming gently to the little guy. He smiled at her and quickly placed Damon in his crib.

Chuck cuddled up to Blair again on the sofa, breathing in the scent of her freshly scrubbed hair and skin. He leaned in closer and smelled her neck sending shivers all over her body.

"You smell wonderful," he told her as he placed a little kiss on the skin between her neck and shoulder sending even more shivers all over her.

"Chuck," she groaned as she lifted her head encouraging him to place even more kisses along her neck.

His mouth delicately made its way up her neck and along her jaw line toward her slightly parted lips. She slowly turned her head accommodating the touch until she was facing him. Finally he placed a light kiss on her mouth and she moaned just a little at the sensation.

"Blair," he moaned in response and he slowly began to deepen the kiss, drinking her in, savoring every sensation that swept across him. His hands caressed her softly with a tenderness he didn't even know he possessed.

She melted under his touch. It had been a year since she had last felt his hands or his mouth on her. And even though warning bells were screaming in the deep recesses of her mind, right now this felt so good and so right.

She climbed onto his lap and wrapped her arms around him cradling his head in her hands, her nails kneading his scalp. She felt the hardening need of his body against her causing her stomach to clench and moisture to pool between her thighs. Her breathing deepened and she moaned as his tongue stroked her mouth and his hands became more urgent in their touch.

He stopped and pulled away from her for a moment leaning his forehead against hers and shutting his eyes, trying to slow the rapid beating of his heart and catch his own breath.

"Blair, I want you so much it hurts me," he admitted. "But I need to be sure this is what you want before it goes any further." He opened his eyes to look into her deep pools. "Do you want me Blair?" he asked.

She bit her lower lips for a second and then leaned in and kissed him softly. "Yes," she whispered against his lips. "I want you too Chuck. You know I love you."

He stood up, and took her by the hand to lead her into the bedroom. He undressed her and then himself before taking her into his arms once again.

"I love you so much," he confessed to her as he laid her down on the bed.

"Show me Chuck," she replied as she felt her own burning desire begin to get out control. "Show me how much you love me."

He started off deliciously slow but soon found that both of their passions urgently needed more. Finally when they were both well satisfied and physically exhausted she placed her head over his heart, his arms protectively wrapped around her shoulders. Soon they both fell asleep. They stayed like that until their son woke them early the next morning.

_(A/N: Sorry to my pervier fans who enjoy the more intensive smut of my usual M rated tales. I know you are probably groaning with disappointment and disbelief right now. But I need to at least see if I can write love scenes a bit gentler. Remember, I am fairly new to this so I am still in learner mode! I Hope I didn't disappoint you too much! I promise I'll write another filthy one soon!)_

XOXO


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"She loves me Damon!" he told his active son as he bounced the happy baby on his lap. "Your mamma loves me!"

Chuck had been in a state of complete and utter joy all morning. Having Blair in his arms and in his bed again was more than he'd ever believed possible. This time a year ago, he had nearly ruined them for good. During that time he had learned and grown so much. He was far more mature and responsible now than he ever could have imagined himself being. And although it had been a painful year, he actually didn't regret it. Chuck knew now that he had lost sight of the importance of his relationship with Blair back then. He had taken it and them for granted, he had placed it on the back burner of his life.

This last year was about learning about priority. He had never had the opportunity to belong in a real family before and therefore had no idea where to place their relationship on his priority list. Now he knew it always had to remain in the number one spot. Always! He wouldn't make that mistake again. Ever! Blair and Damon would always remain at the top. It was a good lesson to learn and an imperative one that was needed for him to take their relationship further successfully.

He also knew that just because Blair had admitted she still loved him and they'd slept together last night, didn't mean they were back together again, at least not right now. He wouldn't assume anything! Slow and steady wins the race, right? Well he was prepared to take this very slow and very steady if that's what it took to win her back. She hadn't, after all, told him she forgave him. He believed that would take awhile yet.

He had no idea how right he was because while he was busy processing this information Blair was across the city trying to relax at her favorite spa. It wasn't working. Although her body had appreciated the wonderful sexual relief she experienced the previous evening, her mind had not!

She frankly could not believe that she'd given in like that, encouraged it even! Of all the stupid things she'd ever done… she thought.

She recalled waking up across his body, her legs sprawled between his, her head plastered against his chest. It felt like removing a bandage when she peeled herself off of him to go and tend to their son!

Why had she let herself go like that she wondered? She knew better, didn't she?

Why? She bloody well knew why! Because the physical and emotional draw between them was undeniable. Because the sex with him was unbelievable, because she still loved him, because she felt so alone most nights it was almost unbearable, because despite every wrong he had ever done to her – her love for him was greater, because she believed he truly was sorry for causing her the pain she had gone through because of him, because he had given her the most beautiful child in the world, because he was Chuck Bass and he owned a piece of her soul that no one else ever could own. Just because…!

"I think I need a hot stone massage and a seaweed wrap today as well please," she told Jacques when her facial was complete. The guy sure stressed her out, she thought!

XOXO

For the next few days, neither Chuck nor Blair discussed the closeness that had occurred that particular night, Blair making comments about needing to catch up on sleep before her spring session at school began.

Chuck was devastated that she insisted on taking a couple of extra classes that spring. She was determined to get as far ahead with school as possible. He had been hoping to convince her to take the whole summer off. She told him two months would be plenty. He tried to think of ways to get them together again, but nothing seemed to be working.

Finally, when Lily called him one evening and suggested they come for a visit, he came up with a plan.

"Blair," he began. "Lily, Eric and Serena want to come and spend some time with us and the baby," Chuck disclosed. "I've offered them my suite so they would be close to us."

"But there's only two bedrooms in your suite Chuck. Surely you're not going to bunk with Eric?" Blair laughed.

"I was kind of hoping you'd let me stay with you for a few days," he hinted. "That way I could give Lily and Serena my room and Eric could have the spare bedroom. But if you're opposed, I could move into a hotel for a few days."

"Chuck, that's not right. You need to be close to our son. Why would you do that anyways, it doesn't make sense? They'd be ok in a hotel," she added and then it dawned on her what was going on. "You did this on purpose, knowing I'd feel sorry for you and offer to let you stay with me!" she accused.

"Well, kind of, but I was hoping it wouldn't be a big deal Blair. I'm sorry if it is," he admitted dejectedly. "But I seriously don't mind staying in a hotel for awhile if you're opposed."

"No I'm not opposed, I just don't want to play games Chuck!" she spat.

"I'm not playing a game," he insisted. "I seriously hoped you wouldn't mind sharing your apartment with me. I thought it might be good for us to spend some time together for a while, just to see how it goes. I can even sleep on the couch if you want. Then, the Van der Woodsen clan could have their space when they needed it without interfering with Damon's schedule too much. "

"I suppose that does make sense. Besides, Serena drives me nuts with her coming and going all hours of the night! I'd just assume she not stay with me this time!" Blair admitted.

"Thank-you," he sighed as he placed a light kiss on her cheek. "They're coming in two days."

XOXO

"Oh B, he's grown so much!" Serena acknowledged as she lifted the baby up off of his play mat. "He looks even more like Chuck too!" she added with a frown.

"He's lovely Blair. You and Charles are obviously doing a wonderful job parenting him!" Lily praised.

"Thank-you," Blair blushed. "I'm not sure how I would have managed without Chuck though. Those first couple of months were so hard. Chuck's been great," she admitted.

Chuck blushed and didn't really know what to say. Eric slapped him on the back and teased, "Look at you, all grown up!"

"Thanks Eric," Chuck responded, blushing an even deeper shade of red. "Let me show you guys to your suite," he offered.

When they were alone, Serena hauled Blair into her bedroom. "What's happening Blair? Chuck is sleeping here now? Are you seriously sleeping with him again?"

"Well it's not like he's going to knock me up or something again S." We've only slept together once. And I have to admit it was fantastic. But we're taking it slow. Really slow for now. He's staying here only because you guys are visiting," she argued.

"We could have stayed in a hotel you know!" Serena snapped. "But noooooo! Now, I have to share a bed with my mom. That means I'll have to keep decent hours and she'll know if I don't come home!" she whined.

"Sorry S. Can't you tell your mom you're staying at a friend's house that you met over the holidays last time you were up. Surely she isn't going to question you," Blair suggested.

"It's my mother Blair! You know she'll make a big deal about it!" she continued.

"Sorry again!" Blair laughed. "It was Chuck's idea. You'll have to take it up with him."

"Fuck I hate that guy sometimes!" Serena stated angrily. "I seriously don't know what you see in him!"

"Sorry," Blair laughed and then added with a sigh, "I wish I understood that better myself, but I do see enough to know I want to try and work this out. And I'd really appreciate it if you would support me on this S." she stated, looking at her friend sternly.

Serena, shook her head and then hugged her friend. "I'll try B," she replied. "I just hope he doesn't piss me off too much this time!"

That night after their guests were settled in Chuck's suite and Damon had been fed and put to bed, Chuck and Blair awkwardly climbed into bed together. They both lay like nervous virginal newlyweds, unsure of what to do next. Well, Chuck knew what he wanted to do, but was unsure if Blare wanted him to.

"Blair," he finally spoke. "Are you ok?"

"Yes Chuck, I'm fine," she replied smirking in the dark at the ceiling. Go ahead, work for it, she thought.

"Ummmmm, Blair …," he continued.

"Uhuh," she answered.

He shimmied over so he was lying next to her. He turned to face her, put his arm over her stomach and nestled his face against her neck sending shivers up and down her body once again. "I want us to be together again." He stated.

"But you're here already Chuck," she commented.

"You know that's not what I mean," he groaned. "Please be serious about this." He raised his body and crawled over top of her, to look her in the eye. He brushed his lips gently across hers and then touched his forehead to hers. "I want us to be together as a couple with our child. As a real family. I love you and Damon so much I don't ever want to be apart from either of you."

"Chuck," Blair replied, "I love you too. And you are the father of my only child. I want us to work out, but let's see how this week goes first ok? " She reached her arms up to cup his head and her lips found his once more.

He moaned as her tongue entered his mouth, setting his body on fire. He began to slide down her body, tasting her as he went.

Blair mewled with pleasure as he caressed and loved her, her own fire quickly matching his. They were off to a good start.

This could be a very good week, he thought!

The same could not be said, however, for his visiting step-family. Their week wasn't going as well. After the first couple of days Serena couldn't restrain herself any longer. She had been too good for too long. So she took Eric out to the neighborhood pub one night and they both got trashed.

Poor Eric found himself surrounded by overly affectionate French women who didn't care that he was gay and in a relationship, they tried to seduce him anyways. He was so drunk he could barely keep them at bay! If it weren't for his concern for his sister, he would have left long before it had gotten to where it had.

Serena, on the other hand, was having the time of her life. As usual, she had a flock of male suitors surrounding her, buying her drink after drink. She refused to go back with Eric, even though he was obviously miserable. Serena's goal that night was to get as drunk as possible and spend the night in bed with someone who wasn't their mother.

Finally two fellows got into a massive fight over her and the police were called in. When Serena jumped in to defend one of the guys fighting, she ended up getting arrested for interference with a police officer and being drunk and disorderly in public. In turn, Eric tried to intervene and was arrested for being a minor drunk in a public place. Lily got a call to go and get them both at the police station. She was not impressed.

XOXO

At three o'clock in the morning there was a horrible ruckus outside the apartment door. Chuck jumped out of bed to see what was happening. He wasn't surprised to see his inebriated stepsister in the hallway. She began pounding on their door. Then Lily also came to the door and soon began reprimanding Serena, telling her to leave the couple alone.

"You know she won't stop until we answer it right?" Blair said to Chuck.

"Why can't they all just go home and leave us alone," he groaned in response.

Finally Chuck gave in and opened the door for her. Serena stumbled in and did a face plant on the floor. Chuck snickered. "Real classy, sis!"

"Oh, shhadup Chuck," Serena slurred stumbling again as Blair tried to stand her up laughing . "You're not really her fiancé, ya know Chuck. Tha's just what you tell everyone. She's never going to marry you!" and then she whined, " Blairrrrrrr, "kin I shleep here tonight?"

"The guest room is now the baby's room S. I'm sorry," Blair apologized, eyes wide and shaking her head in disbelief at what was spewing from her friend's mouth.

"But I can shleep with you!" she slurred. "Pleeeeeease! Like-a shleepover!"

"No Serena, I'm sleeping with Blair," Chuck emphasized in anger. He'd just about had enough. "Go home to your mother.

"Lily bugs me! Why can't I shleep with you Blair? Why do you wanna shleep with Chuck?" she rambled. "He's a prick, remember? He fucked Jenna,… Jenniferhumphryyyyy remember? An he made you shleep with 'is uncle too. And we hate him, yur my frien, not his. Don' marry 'im, he's gonna hurt you again."

"Serena!" Blair snapped. "Stop! This isn't ok any more. I don't want you in my house when you're this drunk. It's not good for the baby. You're saying horrible things to Chuck and we have no room. You need to go back next door to Lily!"

"Yur no fun anymore with tha' baby," she continued. "I don' like 'im. He always gets ina way anhe looks jus' like the motherchucker! I ahte 'em both!" She slurred and began to trip again.

"Serena!" Chuck yelled as he stopped her from falling and then escorted her to the next apartment down the hall. "Leave now or we'll have you removed by the police!" he threatened.

When Chuck returned from dropping his drunk stepsister off, Blair was in tears. "She hates our baby Chuck!" she cried. "My best friend hates our son."

"She's just saying that because she's drunk," he defended. "She doesn't hate him, just me."

"I don't believe I've ever heard anyone say they hated a baby before!" she snapped at him as she fought tears from welling up, "drunk or not!"

"Let's go back to bed Blair," sighed Chuck. "We'll deal with this in the morning."

Chuck held his upset girlfriend for the rest of the night. Even though Blair finally slept, he was so angry he was unable to himself. Serena's words kept tumbling around in his head, reinforcing his insecurities. Finally he heard their son stir and he got out of bed to clean the baby up before waking Blair to nurse him. He wasn't looking forward to confronting Serena on last night's incident.

Serena and Eric didn't stir until after lunch the next day. Lily went out for breakfast with Chuck, Blair and Damon to a tiny café that served the best omelets she'd ever tasted. Upon hearing of Serena's trashing their son, she informed the couple she'd be taking her two kids and heading back to New York that afternoon. Once in the states she was going to admit Serena into a program for alcoholics and cut her off financially until she matured and sobered up. It seems her drinking had been as out of control in the UES as it had been last night.

Before the family left, Chuck had some private words with Serena about his son. After tearing her a new one he left a final message. Neither he nor Blair wanted to see her until she was completely sober and she wasn't allowed near their home ever again if she'd been drinking. Both of them were sick of her behavior.

Once the Van der Woodsens had left, Chuck began packing up his clothes from Blair's. It had been a short trial, he thought sadly.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she closed the door of the sleeping baby's nursery and saw him putting clothes in his bag.

"They're gone," he reminded her. "I figured you were going to send me back to my own place."

"I thought you wanted a trial together," she said as she hung her head and bit her bottom lip. "A few days doesn't quite qualify as a trial Chuck."

"You actually want me to stay longer?" he asked with a huge smile on his face. "Even after everything Serena said."

Blair raised her head and smiled. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly on the mouth. "Serena is sick and is jealous Chuck. I love you and if we're going to give our relationship a serious try we need to actually do it," she informed him. "So yes, I do want you to stay longer."

He hugged her against his chest and then whispered in her ear, "How much time are we talking about Waldorf?"

"As long as it takes," she replied. "We'll do this until we get it right."

XOXO


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The spring passed faster than either Chuck or Blair could believe. After her last exams and papers were completed, Blair was ready for a holiday. Chuck was more than happy to move his family to the sea for the summer. The heat in the little apartment was unbelievable and left both him and the baby miserable.

"Has nobody introduced these people to the concept of air conditioning?" Chuck asked miserably as he placed the remote control for the television down on the coffee table in front of him.

The second he removed his hand, Damon, who was standing and holding the edge of the table, grabbed it and shoved it in his mouth.

"I guess it's no big deal when you're raised here!" Blair replied as she took the remote away from the baby and put it on the side table to her left.

"That kid has the fastest hands I've ever seen," Chuck commented with amazement.

"Well, he is _your_ son Chuck," Blair smirked as she handed the baby a toy to play with instead.

XOXO.

The family spent the remainder of the summer at the seaside. They introduced Damon to water and he was a natural little swimmer, a talent Blair attributed to the Waldorf side of the family. They also spent a few days at the Chateaux with Ramon and Harold. Chuck was on his best behavior the whole time. He wanted to give Harold nothing to give him another lecture about.

By the time the summer had ended the family had bonded even closer and Chuck purchased a larger apartment a bit closer to the university for them all.

He had informed Lily things between he and Blair were going well and he was reluctant to pressure her into returning to New York at this time. As his business with Bass Industries continued to flourish in leau of his overseas placement, it was decided to keep things as they were for awhile.

Blair began her third year of post secondary studies in September. This time she only had one on campus course so she was able to spend more time with Damon and Chuck.

Damon was an early walker and put his speedy little hands as well as his speedy little legs to good use. It was fortunate that both his parents could be close to him as it often took both of them to keep up with him. He was a smart little guy and by Thanksgiving he was talking in single words and in two or three word sentences. But boy did the little guy keep his parents hopping.

When Blair's semester ended early in December Chuck approached Blair about returning to New York for the holidays. He was surprised that she was still reluctant to go home.

"I'm afraid of what's going to happen while we're there Chuck," she admitted as they lay in bed, snuggling in post-coital bliss. "Things are so good with us now I'm afraid that our return to New York will put too much stress on us."

"I don't understand what you're afraid of Blair," Chuck responded.

"Well, the last time we were both in the city together was after the Jenny Humphrey incident to start with," she began. "And I know the little skank is back from Hudson again. So, that's bound to get awkward, especially at family time during the holidays. Then there's Gossip Girl who will have a field day with us both. I don't want our relationship getting dragged through the mud any more, Chuck. And, to be honest," she concluded, "I'm afraid people will trash our son for being illegitimate. I don't think I can handle anyone saying anything bad about him again."

Chuck picked up on that final comment and slid another important piece into the puzzle. "I think you're afraid of seeing Serena again too, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yeah, that has me worried too," she admitted. "I don't want her trashing our son or our relationship any more. I don't think I could bare it again!"

"I doubt Serena will say anything to you like that again Blair." he assured her. "She's supposed to be sober now. I'm sure it was the booze talking that night."

"You don't know that Chuck. All I know is that things are going pretty good for us right now and I don't want them getting all screwed up because we go back. I used to love New York, but now I'm scared of what everything in it could do to us again."

Blair buried her head into the crook of Chuck's neck for comfort. The mere thought of losing what they had broke her heart. "I guess I'm not willing to give this up is all. We've worked too hard to get where we are now." she concluded.

Chuck sighed and stroked Blair's cheek. He had to admit the thought of having to face down Jenny, Serena, Gossip Girl and any others was intimidating. He understood what she was saying, but he disliked it. But her insecurity about their relationship being able to withstand controversy made him sad. He was so sure they were past that.

"You don't think we're strong enough yet, Blair?" Chuck asked sadly.

"I…., I'm not sure, Chuck," she admitted. "I don't know if I want to risk it. I love you too much."

"And I love you too Blair; you and Damon both. You're my family. But we've never shied away from uncomfortable issues before, remember?" he reminded her. "Both of us have always been fighters. We can stay in Toulouse if you really want to, but then I think we stay because we want to spend the holidays here, not because we're afraid of any controversy we might face when we return."

"I guess you're right Chuck," she admitted. "I'll think about it for awhile, ok?"

"Whatever you want love," he agreed, placing a light kiss on her shoulder.

XOXO

As Christmas approached and Blair still hadn't spoken to him, Chuck assumed she wanted to remain in France for the holidays. He phoned Lily and cancelled their plans and arranged his business dealings so that he could take time off to spend with his small family. He needed to fly once more to Paris for a meeting but would return a few days before Christmas.

When he returned from his trip he was surprised to find that Blair had sent their son to his grandfather's for the night and had planned an evening out for just the two of them. She'd prepared a lovely dinner and announced they would be going to see a lively performance at the Théâtre Garonne.

The couple enjoyed their evening and decided to take a walk along the narrow winding streets before returning home for the evening. Chuck took Blair's hand in hers and raised it to his mouth where he placed a little kiss on her fingers.

When they returned home later that evening Blair poured them both some wine and they retired to their bedroom for the night. Chuck, for some reason, seemed a little solemn.

They showered and soon began to prepare for bed. Before she climbed in, Chuck told her he needed to talk to her about something.

Blair sat on the side of the bed and looked up at him. Her stomach dropped when she noticed the apparent anxiety and look of fear on his face. She was horrified as to what it might be.

He approached her slowly until he was standing just before her. He knelt down in front of her and took both her hands in his. "You know I love you Blair," he said as he looked into her eyes.

"You're scaring me Chuck," she commented. "What is it?"

"We've been together again for almost a year. And it's been really, really wonderful being in your life again. I don't know what would have happened differently with us if we didn't have a child together last winter," he admitted. "But I like to think that we still would've found a way to work things out. You know I'm sorry about everything that happened in New York the spring we broke up. I was an immature child and an ass. I took you and our relationship both for granted. It was wrong. It almost ruined us, and I'm so sorry for that" he admitted.

"I know Chuck. You've already apologized to me for hurting me. I don't believe it was intentional and I know you've become both a better man and a wonderful father this last year. " She reached over and stroked the back of his head. "I love you," she reinforced to him.

"Thanks you, I know you love me. But Blair, I need to know that I'm forgiven for doing all the wrongs I did to you that spring. And I need to know that you trust me again," he admitted as he looked into her deep brown eyes.

"Oh Chuck! Of course I forgive you. You've proven yourself over and over again to me this year. Like I said, I know you're a better man. And yes, I trust you," she admitted. "You've shown both Damon and I that you're there for us. You've become a wonderful partner for me and a great father for our son," she replied. "But I'm concerned about what has brought up all of this tonight. Has something happened?" she asked.

"Well kind of," he admitted. "When I was in Paris, it was for more than a business meeting this time….," he confessed.

Blair swallowed hard. She felt tears pool in her eyes and waited for him to continue, expecting the worst and praying it wasn't what she dreaded most.

"I had to go to Paris," he continued, "to pick up something Lily had shipped from New York for me."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. He handed it to Blair.

"I had to get some work done on it after the police got it back for me from Prague, but it's the same one."

"Chuck!" Blair exclaimed as she took the beautiful ring out of the box, "It's lovely."

"It's yours Blair, if you'll be my wife. I want to marry you and formally adopt our son. Will you marry me Blair?" he asked shyly.

She looked at him and tears began to slip down her cheeks. She brought her hands up to cup his face. "Yes Chuck," she replied. "I'll marry you."

XOXO

The day after Chuck proposed to her, Blair presented her fiancé with tickets to New York for the holidays. He had been so happy and so proud of her he was rendered speechless. Being engaged, Blair had later admitted to him, would help give her the strength she might need to face the masses if needed.

On the afternoon of Christmas Eve the Bass jet landed at JFK and a limousine drove the tired travelers into Manhattan to the Waldorf- Rose penthouse.

"Nana!" Damon yelled excitedly as he ran into the welcoming arms of his grandmother.

"Oh Damon what a big boy you're becoming!" Eleanor exclaimed as she gathered the wiggly bundle of energy up into her arms and hugged him.

"Merry Christmas kids," Cyrus cheered as he welcomed the group and hugged everyone.

They celebrated that evening with Blair's family. Damon kept everyone in stitches all night. The adults kept him busy by letting him help everyone open their gifts. He soon grew tired of the presents and busied himself stacking boxes all over the Waldorf- Rose living room.

"I sense an architect in the making," Cyrus laughed as he watched the busy little guy build. "Or maybe an engineer."

"Good!" Chuck laughed. "I could use someone reliable in the family to help us design a few new hotels."

XOXO

The next morning Chuck and Blair headed over to the Van der Woodsen home to spend Christmas day with Chuck's family. Serena quickly pulled Blair aside as soon as everyone had welcomed them. She wrapped her arms around Blair and hugged her tight as tears poured down her face.

"I'm so sorry B," she began. "I was a lousy friend last summer and I know I said some horrible things to you and Chuck that night," she cried. "I didn't mean what I said. I was so out of control with my drinking and so jealous of not being able to spend time with you. I just lost control," she apologized. "Of course I don't hate my nephew or Chuck," she admitted. "And it was really, really wrong for me to say what I did. Can you please forgive me?" she pleaded.

"I know you were drunk Serena and I'm sorry I couldn't spend as much time with you as you wanted me to, but you need to understand I have different priorities now. I'm sorry if you were jealous, but I can't do anything to change that."

"I do understand B," Serena admitted. "Are you still together with Chuck?" she asked.

"Yes, S. We're together," Blair answered holding up her hand so Serena could see the ring on her left hand.

"Oh my God!" Serena squealed. "He asked you to marry him?"

"Yes, and we're going to get married this summer at the chateaux in France. And I'd like you to be my maid of honor Serena," Blair asked.

Serena threw her arms around her friend again. "I'd love to Blair!" she replied.

XOXO

Later that morning Rufus Humphrey showed up with Dan. He and Lily were still trying to work things out in their relationship. Both men avoided Chuck like he was the plague. This didn't fizz either Chuck or Blair in the least.

Strangely enough, nobody dared mention the absence of Jenny Humphrey. Lily later pulled Blair aside and explained that Jenny had been arrested for trafficking narcotics and for a weapons offence. She would be spending time in a juvenile correction center in another state until she could be transferred into the adult prison system. They were looking at her being incarcerated for about twenty years. Although Blair felt sorry for the misfortunes of the family, she counted that particular bit of information as another Christmas gift for herself. _ (A/N: sorry, I didn't kill the bitch off in this story this time. The damage is already done at this point in the story, so I just put her away for a little while this time. Yes, I will continue to trash her until the hate is gone!) _

The rest of the holidays seemed to fly by for them. Soon they were back in Toulouse where they would continue to live until Blair finished her undergrad degree. The plan was then they would likely return to New York where Blair would enroll at Columbia to finish her Masters and PHD while Chuck continued to run Bass Industries.

The day of Damon's first birthday followed shortly after their return home to Toulouse. The little family celebrated alone in a traditional style. They laughed while their son tore apart his cake, and then tried to pat it back together again.

That night after the toys and cake had been cleaned up and put away and the baby was in bed, Chuck and Blair tiredly climbed into their bed.

"Why are you so quiet Blair?" Chuck asked his fiancé as he held her in his arms.

"I'm just thinking Chuck," she replied as she looked up into his eyes.

"About what?" he asked.

She kissed him lightly and replied. "I was thinking about what happened in this very city a year ago tonight. When I finally came to after surgery I was totally ignorant as to how much my life had just been changed. I didn't know I was pregnant and now was a mother. I didn't know that you were the father of my new son. I didn't know that we would get back together and I didn't know that you would one day ask me to be your wife. A lot of things changed that day Chuck…. for you and me both."

He held her a bit tighter. "Yeah," he admitted. "It was a life altering event for the both of us. I was so scared the day Damon was born I thought for sure I had lost you forever, first through the stupidity of my actions and then with your abruption. But then you went and had my child. You gave me both a son and a chance to redeem myself. You gave me back hope. You gave me back love. And then you promised me you'd become my wife," he responded. "I didn't know that in a year I would be happier than I ever would have believed possible."

He placed his lips on her neck and began to travel them gently up until he found her mouth. He loved this woman more that anything. She and their son were his world. And nothing would ever change that again.

Now a new year stood before them both. And this time it was ok that they didn't know everything the year held for them. This time they would be together, strong and united just as Chuck and Blair should be.

Fin

_**A/N:**__ It went a bit longer than I'd intended for it to go... Thanks again to everyone for all the support. Please remember final reviews are always appreciated. _


End file.
